


A Pinstripe Suit

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how to tag this without giving it all away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: A pinstripe suit.That is all it took to melt Noctis into a lust addled puddle.A pinstripe suit worn by a certain man with bright green eyes.





	A Pinstripe Suit

 

  A pinstripe suit.

  That is all it took to melt Noctis into a lust addled puddle.

  A pinstripe suit worn by a certain man with bright green eyes.

  Of course, he’d seen Ignis dressed to impress before, his advisor in a tux was boner inducing.  But this suit…fuck.  There was something about Ignis’ elegant poise, the way he could stand so casually, head tilted to one side as he regarded the room in front of him, calm composure, that hint of a quirk to his lips, that drove Noctis a little nuts.

  Noct eyed Ignis’ svelte form, broad shoulders, slim waist, legs that went on for days and Gods, that ass in those pants was creating a problem in Noct’s underwear.  Knowing what was hidden by the perfectly tailored fabric of the suit, that made the damn thing more alluring, intoxicating.  He’d seen Ignis while he was training, he knew the glory of that body, the way he was casually dangerous in a way that was so understated, unexpected.  Noct considered him to be more lethal than anyone he’d ever met, Cor, Nyx, or Gladio included.  Watching the ease with which he spun, pirouetted, used his long lean legs to propel his form through the air, the way he could sweep an opponents legs out from under them, or flip over their heads to attack from behind, the deft way he could reverse his grip on his weapons of choice, or flip them back to standard holds with a flick of his wrists, it was stunning.  Noct could admire and marvel at the way Ignis could extend his arm, polearm horizontal in line with his shoulder and there was not a twitch, not a waiver in that arm before he swept the tip to describe a clear space around himself or plant it into the ground and propel himself airward.  He was graceful and deadly all at once.

  Combine his physical strength and agility with his tactical brain and Ignis was assassin level scary.

  Noct thought it was beautiful.

  He thought Ignis was beautiful.

  Especially in that fucking suit.

  All Ignis’ suits were tailored to within an inch of their lives, perfection in every crease and fold.  This one though, the way the trousers clung to his muscular thighs, hugged that fabulous ass, that was drool worthy.  And the jacket, unbuttoned over the silk shirt that he’d left open at his throat, so he could lean with his hands in his pockets against the wall, casual elegance that Noct could never hope to attain.

  Noctis was royalty, but Ignis looked like he should be.

  Before he even realised what he was doing, Noct gravitated to Ignis, blinking when he stood in front of his Advisor in surprise, Ignis raising a brow above his glasses, tilting his head down at Noct in bemusement.

  “Noct,” Ignis drawled, green eyes bright and locked onto Noct’s bleary blue.  “I assume you wish to leave.”

  “Uhh, umm, yeah,” Noct stammered, scratching at his hair and tapping his foot on the floor nervously.  He glanced back up at Ignis hopefully, pleading for understanding.

  Ignis sighed in resignation and pulled his hands from his pockets gesturing to the door and followed when Noct turned on his heel and made his escape gratefully.

  “I am aware you detest these things, however, you really should at least try to act as if you are interested,” Ignis murmured as he walked beside him, hand at Noct’s back, warm and comforting.

  Noct grumbled under his breath, peeking up at Ignis who rolled his eyes towards the ceiling.  “I know…but I can’t help it, it’s all so boring and…” he waved his hand uselessly.

  Ignis chuckled deeply, “I must confess, this particular meet and greet was exceptionally mind numbing.”

  “Yeah, it’s ok for you, you charm them so easily, me, I bumble through every conversation,” Noct huffed, more annoyed than he thought was possible at the memory of the flocks of men and women who simpered for Ignis’ attention.  “How do you do that?”

  Ignis laughed softly and leaned close to Noct’s ear, “I pretend I am speaking to someone I _wish_ to charm.”

  Noct stuttered to a stop, eyes wide, “w…what?”

  “Oh, come now, surely you don’t believe I am enticed by everyone I speak to,” Ignis scoffed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he regarded Noct, small smirk pulling at his lips.  “You should know better than that.”

  “No…” Noct hedged, eyes downcast.  “But…how?”

  Ignis moved closer, eyes fixed on Noct’s, gleaming behind the lenses of his glasses, “eye contact, _Highness_ ,” Ignis murmured, “sometimes a little brush of my fingers over their arm,” he added, stroking Noct’s arm lightly keeping their eyes locked.  Noct swallowed thickly and nodded.  “If I wish to make them think I am interested in something _more_ , I watch their lips move as they speak, as if all I can think of is their mouth on mine,” Ignis continued, his voice dropping an octave as he flicked his gaze to Noct’s lips.

  “Shit…” Noct whispered, entranced.

  Ignis stepped back quickly and straightened his suit jacket with a little tug, “of course, it all comes down to _whom_ I am thinking of when I do so,” he said quietly as he turned and continued down the hallway throwing Noct a half smile over his shoulder, flirtatious and sultry.

  Noct stood stunned for a moment, watching the slight swing in Ignis’ hips as he strode away.  He narrowed his eyes as he jogged to catch up, grabbing Ignis’ arm to halt his progress, “who?  Who is you think about, Ignis?”  He blinked up at Ignis, biting his lip and flushing.  He reached out and caressed the lapel of Ignis’ jacket, watching as Ignis’ eyes went dark.  Noct whined softly as Ignis leaned forward, intimately close.

  “That would be telling, Noct…and I think you already know,” Ignis whispered, their breath mingling as Noct gasped harshly.

  “I want to hear you say it,” Noct murmured against Ignis’ lips, pulling Ignis closer.

  “Jealous, love?” Ignis chuckled, holding back the kiss that Noct is desperately wanting.

  Noct groaned, “watching you flirt…in that suit…ugh…tell me, Ignis,” he demanded.

  Ignis relented, pressing his lips against Noct’s forcefully before he pulled back and tucked a lock of inky hair behind Noct’s ear, “you, love, always you.”

  Noct grunted, cheeks hot as he fixed Ignis with a glare, “you do it on purpose, don’t you?”

  Ignis threw back his head and laughed, “perhaps,” he chuckled, pulling Noct into his arms and smiling down at him indulgently.  “You are the one who wished to keep _us_ a secret, love, can I help it if I must go along with your ruse?”

  Noct frowned and twisted from Ignis’ grasp, inwardly pleased when Ignis’ face fell and mirth was replaced with concern.  He danced back from Ignis’ questing hands and pulled his phone from his trouser pocket.  Ignis watched him carefully, searching his gaze as Noct dialled.

  “Dad?  Can you stop with these stupid things please, I don’t need to meet any more of these potential…whatever’s.  I am with someone and it’s…”

  “Oh, you are admitting to a relationship with Ignis finally,” Regis said in a bored tone and Noct almost dropped the phone.

  “You _knew_?  What the fuck?”

  “Language, Noctis,” Regis berated him gently, “of course I knew, I have just been waiting for you to come clean about it, though why you would keep it secret confounds me.”

  Ignis was still rooted to the spot, features wary as he listened to Noct’s side of the conversation.

  “Right…” Noct mumbled.

  “So, I can assume you wish to be public now, will there be a wedding in the future, son, he deserves to be treated well,” Regis continued, chuckling.

  Noct flicked his eyes to Ignis, “actually, yeah, there will be…once I ask him.”

  Noct was gratified by his father’s stunned silence and Ignis’ confused expression.

  Grinning, Noct ended the call and tugged on Ignis’ hand, dragging him to the roof of the Citadel.  The perfect place, Noct thought.  They had spent hours here as children, watching the stars, the memories becoming more ardent in the last year.  He pulled Ignis over to a stone bench and made him sit, then knelt in front of him, taking a trembling hand in his.

  Ignis stared down at him open mouthed, plainly shocked.

  Noct crowed internally.

  He had finally found a way to completely surprise Ignis.  Ignis, who was always composed and in control, unless it was in the bedroom, the only place he let Noct see him come undone.

  Noct stroked the fabric of Ignis’ pants with his free hand, other holding tight to Ignis’.  He looked up and his breath hitched at the telling brightness in Ignis’ eyes.  “Marry me,” he blurted, unable to find the romantic words he would have wanted to use.

  The Pinstripe Suit, grass stained and far more rumpled that any of Ignis’ suits had a right to be was soon discarded in a pile with Noct’s.

 


End file.
